


unravel

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [9]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, hehe sign ethan up for femboy hooters, highkey i dont like this, uhmm.... dominance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: i feel like i need to put a disclaimer. so... DISCLAIMER!!!!!! this is for entertainment purposes only."omg maybe a rewind to when ethan first became mark’s assistant?? mark’s feeling of dominance over ethan or even subtle clues in videos? poor tyler just has to watch this all unravel in front of him smh, maybe he even walks in on them lol!"By ‘becca!!’I live for this, it’s super cute. I hope I fulfil the request :) sorry, by the time i uploaded this i realized i didn’t read the request correctly, but its pretty close.Sorry it took awhile. I haven’t been feeling writing too much lately. I feel like this wasn’t my best but i had no idea how to keep adding to it. sorry, and i hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	unravel

so…. something was going on. 

Tyler wanted to say it was huge, and I mean, it sort of was… but that would definitely freak out Mark. 

God- the subreddits and ACTUAL fan ship pages between those two were getting out of hand, especially now that they were really laying it on thick. Or at least Tyler could hope this was intentional… and not completely accidental. 

Yet the pair of idiots seemed to be oblivious. 

Well more so Mark. Ethan did seem to be shaken up sometimes, and would often bring Tyler in the bit or conversation to kill the tension. It worked most of the time, but ya know- Tyler was getting so curious as to what was happening? Was it a plan? A joke? Maybe a prank on the fandom. Did they maybe make a bet?

So he had to ask. He just had to. And when he did bring Ethan to side of the room one day, demanding to know what was up, the boy looked so… relieved. 

“Ok, fuck, I’m not the only one that feels it?”

“Feel what?”

“The tension!”

Well- no. No, he wasn’t the only one. EVERYONE was talking about it. 

“Well, it’s uncomfortable for Others, I know that.”

And that was funny, because he hadn’t said it was uncomfortable for  _ him.  _ The dude that was basically being non intentionally intimidated by Mark 24/7. 

“Is it… not… for you?”

Ethan looked suprised, and he looked around before shaking his head slightly. The boy looked almost guilty. 

“No, it’s… it feels…”

He wanted so badly to finish his sentence,  _ scream  _ at Tyler, tell him how Electric and alive it made him feel. But instead he sighed heavily. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind it.”

The taller man was not stupid. 

-

Okay, Mark sort of felt like a pedophile. 

Or he just felt  _ wrong.  _

Ethan was a kid, for fucks sake! 

And the bigger man swore that’s all he was to him, a kid. His friend. A really really cool guy who… Mark thought… was sort of submissive. 

But that didn’t explain why he felt the urges and things he felt. Just because the boy was a walking twink didn’t mean it was okay for Mark to immediately feel overpowered near him. 

It was a hard thing to explain to himself. He felt dominant. But was that normal? He wondered if Other men felt dominant over him, he even wondered if Other men felt dominant over himself, Mark. Was it normal?

Was it normal was the repeated question. 

Yet it was never truly answered. He saw the shippers and the subreddits, but assumed it was nothing if Ethan didn’t mention it. 

Yet Tyler did. Tyler was the one that brought him aside another evening, asking him nicely what the fuck was going on. 

“I don’t know, dude. He’s just… Ethan.”

“That doesn’t really help answer my question!”

And Mark thought about how unfair the world was, before shooting back. 

“Hey- awnser my question and I’ll answer yours”

“Deal.”

Alright, that was particularly easy. 

“Is it… normal? Like- is it normal to feel power over someone? For no reason. At all.”

He saw something like recognition pass through his friends eyes. 

“Sure it is. Is this person Ethan?”

“Yes.” wait- “no!”

“sexually speaking?”

“I’m not sure, Tyler.”

And that was all the bigger man needed. He patted Mark's shoulder, a look of almost amusement on his face. But really, he wanted to scream. 

His internal was literally freaking out. 

The man even pondered just taking a vacation, because he was clearly not stable enough for this shit.

-

“No! Tyler, please tell him! Not today!”

Yet Tyler just laughed, keeping his hands up in the air. He was  _ not  _ going to keep mark from shooting a paintball at the kid.

“This is my favourite shirt-” tyler made eye contact with Mark. “can’t we do it tomorrow, or-”

“Take it off, then.” the bigger man said, breaking his eyes away from Tyler to stare right into Ethan’s. He looked nearly petrified, and Mark couldn’t help trailing his eyes to his Adam’s apple which bobbed.

“What?”

“Take off your shirt.”

Fuck.

Fuck, was all Tyler could think. Mark’s voice went  _ deep. _ Like… almost commanding, obviously, but there was an undertone. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like the way Ethan was flushed either as he bashfully took off his shirt.

“This is going to hurt.” the boy whimpered instead, looking to Tyler for any sort of help

“Uhm… yeah..” Mark sounded distracted, licking his lips while slowly dragging his eyes up Ethan’s unmarked body. Shining in the sun, freckles spotted every now and then, arms bunched up to cover himself. “Put your arms at your side” came out before he could stop himself, inhaling deeply when the boy’s smooth chest came into view.

Not on camera, he reminded himself.

“Mark, mark- wait. I do not want Ethan suing us if this causes permanent damage to his body-”

“He gave consent!” that earned a small whine of disagreement from Ethan

“How about i switch shirts with him? So there’s a little protection?”

That might have been a bad decision, too.

Because now Mark was turned on. Seeing Ethan in a bigger shirt, looking goddamn near helpless, gasping or whimpering each time mark juked him out. He was dizzy with power.

_ Fuck  _ was all Tyler could think again.

-

Today, Mark and Ethan decided to just hang out alone. Watch a movie, eat some junk.

Opposite of what they were doing now.

Ethan had suggested baking, and… he didn’t know  _ how  _ or just  _ when  _ it happened, but at some point, he had gotten some batter on Mark’s hand.

He was told to lick it up.

Seriously, Mark demanded in that deep and rich voice of Ethan’s wet fantasies. How was he supposed to not go with it?

So there they were, Ethan’s ass on the ledge of Mark’s white countertop, the bigger man standing with a knee between his leg for balance. His fingers dutifully feeding Ethan, making heavy eye contact.

It was hot. Slow and sensual in every meaning of those words, swirling his tongue around them like he was hungry for it or something, 

Fucking starving for it with the way that he kept a light hand on Mark’s wrist, bringing his thick and long fingers down even deeper, eyes fluttering when the man groaned at the fact that Ethan seemed unphased after literally deepthroating his fingers,

-

They never talked about it again. Never mentioned it, never even seemed like it was something.

He told Tyler about it, to which the man gawked, Ethan thinks he doesn’t really believe it.

But he did. 

tonight, he and Tyler had wanted to throw a little costume party, sort of in celebration that FemBoy Hooters might be a real thing soon, per Ethan’s request. The trio(mark, Tyler, Ethan) was deciding on their outfits when Tyler suddenly gasped, looking to Ethan. 

“You could literally be a femboy! Or- just wear a dress… i mean- you’re the host, it would be creative-”

“I like how you think, my great sir!” Ethan shrieked back, neither of the two noticing the way that mark looked pale, heat rushing to his abdomen with the image of Ethan in a skirt.

So then the night of their celebration came. Ethan had really just invited his friends, leaving it up to them to bring two other people. And the house was comfortably full, people in cute or weird, even  _ scary  _ costumes. his favourite, some dude that came dressed up as jacksepticeye with a  _ terrible  _ accent.

He on the other hand, felt his costume was simple. Due to the fact that Mika had brought his outfit, it was just one of those fetishized maid dresses, and some weird fucking lingerie straps that he started to despise the more they rode up his ass.

He had even gone around to some random people, asking if he looked like a femboy. And I mean- it was close enough. So he shrugged it off, mingling and talking, even getting a few laughs when he’d shift in his costume.

It was uncomfortable, even more so as he tried jogging up to his circle of friends.

“Why’d you get me this shitty contraption? Could have just gotten me  _ normal  _ stockings.”

Mika just rolled her eyes.

“Maybe you’d get laid tonight.”

Mark’s throat constricted at the thought that he could be someone, someone that would have the honour of stripping Ethan.

“You do realize these are YouTubers? I’m like, practically the only single,  _ gay  _ man here.”

The girl laughed instead, fixing the wrinkle in his skirt like she was a mom or something.

“Hey, Tyler and Mark are one of the gayest guys-.”

That earned both men looking at her, basically screaming through the air: “shut the fuck up :)”

Ethan looked damn near scandalized as she went on.

“But tyler said it would be creative!” His small frame curled closer into Mark as he referred to his outfit.

“That’s also the man who wouldn’t help you get a cup from my shelf because he was “too tall” just to spite you.” The bigger man laughed, sort of strained due to the fact that Ethan was grabbing onto him like he was some protection device. The contact made him feel electric. 

-

Later throughout the night, when people started leaving, Ethan stayed sober enough to bid them a safe goodbye, calling ubers for groups who had gotten  _ too  _ drunk. Mark was helping him, the two being watched closely by Tyler. He was worried something would happen, maybe he was being paranoid. But I mean, come on. Literally- come on. There’s no way one of them wasn’t going to make a move tonight. 

He could feel it in his skin before it happened, and at this point, he just wanted to go  _ home.  _ He was tired of these two, now more than ever as He saw Ethan staring up at the taller man, gulping down his visible nervousness. 

And that was enough for him to see, to just  _ know  _ that the power Mark felt over that boy was anything but platonic. 

“I’m heading out. I’ll come over tomorrow to help clean if you want.”

So then he was gone. Leaving the two to their own devices. 

Yet, maybe that was the worst Idea. 

Definitely the worst idea. 

But would Mark really dare? Certainly not. But also… like, Ethan  _ did  _ look hot in that dress, and maybe  _ Ethan- _

It didn’t matter. It really didn’t, because it was simply just too late. Mark was already tailing Ethan around the house to get a glimpse up that skirt, so close to just fucking pushing him against a wall- taking what he wanted. It’s not like Ethan would protest-

But that was wrong! He reminded himself. The Bigger man felt like bashing his own head into the wall, maybe then some sense would be knocked into him. 

“Mark? Are you staying over?”

“Ahm….” Mark shifted in his costume, flushing the second that Ethan innocently turned around for an answer, thighs on display. That’s all it took for Mark to decide he  _ really  _ wanted to stay over. 

“Yeah- totally.”

“Okay. Wanna watch a movie?”

No. No, he didn’t want to watch a movie. He wanted to Pin Ethan up against a wall and fuck him  _ absolutely  _ senseless. 

“Sure. Frozen?”

He got a happy nod, trying his best not to look as the boy turned around and bent down to take off his converse’ shoes. And literally- holy shit.  _ Holy shit.  _ The boy was  _ actually  _ wearing the whole lingerie piece. 

Lord, oh, lord. 

Mark couldn’t help himself. The whole night was building up to this moment. 

“Ethan,” he said before he could overthink. 

“Hm?” The boy hummed, a hand up against the wall for balance, and his head Turned back to look at the bigger man. He was  _ such  _ a fucking pornstar. 

Was this normal? Was this okay? Something in the air had changed, the tone.  _ Something.  _

“UHm…”

Mark came closer, seeing as Ethan tilted his head, gulping a little bit… Ethan was nervous. Rightfully so because Mark was about to pull some risky shit. It happened as fast as he thought of it, because that was just his way of completing things… dive head first…

And the feeling he got when he hesitantly placed his hands on Ethans hips, it made him dizzy. Hearing his friend's breath hitch, eyes fluttering as the two connected. Mark, well- he nearly god damn moaned from how attractive that was. His friend,  _ Ethan,  _ was breathtaking. Literally, he couldn’t breathe. Yet So incredibly beautiful, it perplexed him. 

“Mark?” He questioned instead, trying not to act like he wasn't pushing his ass back for more. 

“Fuck.” The bigger man groaned, flipping up the skirt to rest on his back, his ass on full display. 

It sent pleasant thrums down his stomach, groaning once again when he saw the freckles there. 

“Take it off for me?”

_ Yes. Yes,  _ yes yes yes. 

Mark’s long fingers trailed up and down the straps, flicking a finger in between his legs just to hear a small, held back whine. He continued, though, hands at his hips to start sliding the piece down. And he did. The man’s rough hands slowly pulled it down, their eyes locked in this unbreakable bubble, even as he started bending down to follow the lingerie to the floor. 

How did Ethan still smell like flowers after hours of sweating and drinking?

That didn’t matter, Mark reminded himself. He went back to work, taking the attached stockings off now. Ethans hips shifted as he stepped out of them, turning around like this was normal. Fucks sake- the guy was naked under that dress. 

Literally naked. 

And he smiled down at Mark, who had not yet come up from the floor. He smiled like an innocent teenager. Which… in some ways… he was. 

“Thanks.” 

The bigger man shot up from the floor, not wasting one second in encasing Ethans smaller frame in his larger body. 

This was as close to getting drunk as he’s been in years. 

“I want to kiss you.” Ethan hurriedly pulled him closer, a vulnerability he hadn’t seen in months. 

“It can’t mean nothing. This can’t mean nothing.”

It… doesn’t. It doesn’t. 

But a verbal response would be too much for the man right now, so he only shook his head.  _ Hoping  _ that Ethan understood that was an “it means a lot.” 

The way Ethan fell back onto the balls of his feet, just waiting for Mark to dive in and take what he wanted was something he’d never experienced with a partner. He could see how eager the boy was, wanting mark to call the shots because he was scared. Something about this insecurity made the bigger man’s heart flutter. 

So he did. He took what he wanted, kissing Ethan with cold hard want. There was no room to ponder if he wanted the same because their body’s connected like they were meant for this.

Mark grabbed a milky thigh and squeezed it. Appreciating the thigh gap his boy had. It earned a soft gasp anyway, breath being sucked from the kiss. He didn’t like to ponder too much on the fact that Ethan was mewling into his mouth, hands searching for Mark. It was too intimate. The man instead found his hand, clasped them together only to pin them against the wall. 

“Did you wear this, knowing this was going to happen?”

His head shook frantically, yet chasing to distract himself on Mark’s neck. He was pulled back harshly instead, being shoved against the wall. And that had to hurt, but Ethan just whined deep in his throat. 

Mark wanted to do this right. He wanted to mark every inch of skin on that boy, the image of spreading those legs made his heart palpitate even faster.

“Turn around for me.” 

He did as was told, nervously glancing back as he stepped out from the wall, back arching and ass beautifully on display. 

It was caressed by Mark’s hands, rubbing the soft skin there, nearly fainting when Ethan hesitantly pulled the skirt further up.

“Open your mouth.” the boy submitted once again, boldly coating the three fingers mark stuck into his mouth in saliva, swirling his tongue, giving the man quite a show.

Soon they were yanked out, and slowly being trailed between his ass, letting himself be lost in the power he felt. “What if I just stuck two in? No prep?”

Ethan groaned at the thought, nearly slamming his head onto the wall.

“Would you take them?” his boy nodded, gasping when he felt the two fingertips tease at his rim. Ethan whispered an “I promise.” as a desperate plea for Mark to just do it.

“So obedient for me.” that earned another nod while mark let out strings of explicit details, mostly noting this to himself. 

And then, without warning, he stuck both of his long and thick fingers into his boy, wincing a bit when Ethan cried out, slamming his smaller fist against the wall.

It was tight. His two fingers were squished together-- un-relentlessly already trying to move them around. But as Ethan promised, he didn’t pull away or say anything. He sat there and  _ took it.  _

“You had nothing but a skimpy strap covering you all night, did you do it on purpose?” and his free hand started to slide up to the boy’s neck, pulling his whole body back.

“Were you gonna let anyone peek up that skirt?” his words drew a long and breathy whimper from Ethan

“Tyler? Mika?” Ethan desperately shook his head, sniffing down the tears that threatened to fall from the stretch of Mark’s fingers. “Answer me, doll.”

“J-just yo-” he was even solemnly cut off when Mark finally felt the hole was lose enough to scissor, but  _ wanting  _ to show Mark he could obey him,  _ wanting  _ to show mark that he was good, Ethan continued with his words. He babbled them out. “Just you, Mark.  _ only you.”  _

To say that wasn’t hot, Mark would be lying. In fact, it was fucking crazy what that did to him.

“What a good pet, taking what I give you.” 

Yeah. he could get used to the way Ethan moaned as he finally came. It was apparent that his legs were struggling, they were outright trembling, and he stood there. Crystal tears streaming out of his blue eyes, feeling embarrassed for literally cumming on two fingers.

“I’m sorry.” he sniffled, feeling the Harsh hand around his neck soften, and trail down to hold his other free hand.

“Why are you apologizing?’

His small frame was pulled to turn around, to face Mark, to see his flushed face and lust-filled eyes. Something about it made his stomach flip.

  
  


“I just… I don’t know, I feel like I should.” and Mark shook his head, kissing their clasped hands softly. “You did amazing.” that gave him some confidence. 

“Can I do even better?” it was if he was asking permission for something. Permission for  _ what?  _

“What-” and at that moment, it was apparent what he wanted. The boy carefully slid down to the ground, eye-level with the man’s crotch, peeking up at him with these incredibly blue and fucked out eyes.

His soft fingers unbuttoned Mark’s jeans, hands running up and down the thick thighs that made up this  _ man.  _

In a second, mark was engulfed. Engulfed by warmth, and wet, hands on his stomach, trailing all over his body.

It took all of his will power to answer his ringing phone with Ethan still sucking his dick the way he was doing.

“Yeah?”

“You still at Ethan’s house?” it was Tyler. 

“Yeah, i-i am…” the boy looked up at him innocently, going deeper than he had before, and flashbacks of that night with Ethan sucking on his fingers like candy had him trying to real in his sounds.

“Thought so-” mark ignored that. “Anyways, i think i left my hat and he isn’t picking up his phone, so…” he was calling over a fucking  _ hat? _

“Yeah, he’s uh…” the man threaded a calloused hand through ethans blue locks as he bobbed faster, letting the heat feel like it was about to burst from his abdomen.

“He’s asleep.”

“Oh.. okay, tell him to call me when he gets the chance-” he was close.

“Yeah, okay, bye.” and he didn’t quite know if he actually hung up or not because he was too worried about the mind-blowing orgasm he was having right now. When he looked down, expecting the boy to try and spit it out, Ethan only gulped it down, rising up and expecting- well he didn’t know what he expected, but what he got was a nasty and open-mouthed kiss, a huge hand sliding up to grope his ass, and the words “you’re so perfect.” whispered onto his neck.

Ethan was on cloud nine.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i... idk m8 i have no words. uh feed back is v appreciated :)


End file.
